


What's Going On?

by BCBoo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCBoo/pseuds/BCBoo
Summary: Sonny seems to be upset about something, Rafael has no clue what it is.A teeny bit of fluff, set before Flight Risk.





	What's Going On?

“What is this?”

Rafael jumped in his seat and nearly dropped the paper he was reading. He turned around on the sofa to see that Sonny had just stormed out of the bedroom.

“It’s a tie?” He put the newspaper down to give the detective his full attention.

“And whose is it?” Sonny was holding the offending item up.

“It’s mine? You do know you just walked out of my bedroom? Did you hit your head in there or something?” Rafael couldn’t see where this was going, he couldn’t tell if Sonny was angry or kidding.

“It’s a plain black tie.” Sonny almost sounded insulted by such a thing existing.

“Yes? Every man owns a plain black tie, you have a few yourself.”

“I’ve never seen you wearing a plain black tie, you don’t even wear a plain black tie to funerals.” Rafael stood up and walked around the sofa towards Sonny, he still had no idea what was going on.

“You must have seen me wear that tie before.”

“No, I’ve seen you in your striped black tie, your plain black bow tie, your patterned black tie, your spotted black tie, your black tie that looks plain until you look closer and see the fine detailing…”

“I didn’t know you paid such close attention to my ties…”

“But never this one.” There was a moment of silence while Rafael tried to figure out what he was meant to say next. Sonny sure liked to keep him on his toes.

“Look Sonny I have no idea what’s going on here. Are you angry because I own a plain black tie?” Sonny sighed.

“I’m not angry. It’s just that every time I think I’ve got you sussed there’s something new. You’re all bright socks and fancy suspenders and colourful ties on lively shirts. This is so…boring. I don’t like there being a boring side of you.” Rafael couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sonny, it’s just a tie, I don’t even remember buying it.” The irony of the fact that Sonny regularly wore a similar tie with a plain suit hadn’t escaped him. “I hope one piece of fabric doesn’t completely condemn me in your eyes.” He reached forward, took Sonny’s free hand and gave him a grin. “How about I promise not to wear it in front of you, unless an occasion demands it.” Sonny looked at the tie then looked back at the bedroom before looking at Rafael.

“You don’t have to do that, just don’t wear it with a white shirt, for one thing that’s my classic clean-cut look.” He smirked. “Actually, this would look good with that blue checked shirt you’ve got.”

“Which one? As someone who isn’t boring I have a few.”

“Here let me show you.” Sonny led Rafael to the bedroom. Rafael couldn’t help but think this was one of the most bizarre moments of their relationship so far, and now he was going to be given style advice from Sonny Carisi of all people, a man who thought a blue suit was out there. Well the blue suit did look good he had to admit. And sometimes when getting dressed he did notice Sonny’s subtle reaction to something he’d taken out of the wardrobe. There were the good reactions which usually lead to both of them only just getting to work on time. Then there were the bad reactions which made Rafael put whatever Sonny disapproved off back and pick something else. He didn’t know if Sonny realised what he was doing but he enjoyed their little game.

Rafael sat on the edge of the bed while Sonny rootled around in his shirts.

“This one.” He presented a light blue shirt with squares made of blue and black lines triumphantly. He draped the tie over the shirt like a sales person might do to show off a look. Rafael looked at the combo critically. He approved but remained quite longer than necessary just to drive Sonny a little nuts. “Or any blue shirt really.” Sonny continued.

“You could be onto something. Who knew you actually had a sense of style.”

“Supportive as always Rafi.” He sighed and turned around to put the clothes away,

“Oh come on, where’s that Fordham Law fight? Finish the outfit.” Sonny stared at his boyfriend, not sure if Rafael was teasing him, well he was teasing him but good teasing or bad teasing. He pressed on.

“Grey check suit, to compliment the shirt, pocket square same colour as the shirt.”

“Good, and the suspenders?” Sonny played a wild card.

“The pink and black ones.”

“Damn, you were so close!”

“No no, hear me out. Everyone will see you, think they’ve got you sussed, a muted outfit, pretty low key for Rafael Barba, then they’ll get a glimpse of those suspenders…” Rafael laughed again.

“You’ve really thought this through.”

“Well I know how I’d react.” Sonny cocked an eyebrow in a move right out of the Rafael Barba seduction playbook. Ah ha, Rafi thought, a good reaction, and they had no-where else to be so could take their time. For a brief second he wondered if Sonny had planned it this way, but before that thought could go any further the detective was on top of him and there was nothing else worth thinking about.


End file.
